parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pebble and the Cucumber
Jimmyandfriends’ movie-spoof of "The Pebble and the Penguin" Cast: *Hubie - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Marina - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Drake - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Rocko - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Timmy - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Petra - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Beany - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Chubby - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Gentroo - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *McCallister - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Priscilla - Joy (Inside Out) *Pola - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Gwynne - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *King - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Magellanics - Abby Cadabby, Rosita and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Royal - Winnie the Pooh *Chinstrap - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Scrawny - Fear (Inside Out) *Leopard Seal - Chunky (The Croods) *Killer Whales - Bruce, Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *Drake's Servants - Squint, Flynn and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Vultures - Acer and Grem (Cars 2) *The Good Ship Misery Penguins - Various Creatures *Tika - Scrat (Ice Age) *Penguins - Various Creatures Scenes # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 1 - Opening Credits/"Now and Forever" # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 2 - Larry tells the Story/Petunia falls in love with Larry # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 3 - Captain Gutt watches Petunia # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 4 - "Sometimes I Wonder" # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 5 - Larry finds a pebble for Petunia # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 6 - Captain Gutt kidnaps Petunia/Shark Chase # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 7 - At the Ship/"The Good Ship Misery" # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 8 - Larry meets Bob # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 9 - Petunia was thinking about getting married # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 10 - Larry tells Bob about Petunia/Escape from a ship # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 11 - Larry and Bob are at the Beach # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 12 - Bob can fly out of the Mountain # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 13 - Petunia and Captain Gutt's Conversation/"Don't Make Me Laugh # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 14 - Morning Time/Larry Argues with Bob # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 15 - "Sometimes I Wonder (Reprise)" # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 16 - The Shark's Fishing Hole # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 17 - "It looks Like I Got Me a Friend # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 18 - Finding Petunia/Bob teaches larry how to Fight # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 19 - Shark Chase # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 20 - Larry tricks Captain Gutt/Saving Petunia # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 21 - A Happy Ending # The Pebble and the Cucumber part 22 - End Credits Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movies Spoof Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Jimmyandfriends Don Bluth Movies